The New Age
by Admiral Kenny
Summary: Harry has slipped into a deep depression. Tonks is sent to help Harry. What happens? A HarryTonks shipper. This is my first FF here so be sure to give loads of reviews. R for later stuffing.
1. Depression

A/N: This is my first Fan-Fiction story, so please drop off a review. I know that you will skip through this and just go into the story, because I used to do that myself (note the word, used to ) ). Drop off 1 or 2 words for my story, it will help to make my story better. I will respond to those reviews A.S.A.P.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or things in the original Harry Potter series. However, everything else is mine +).

Harry lay there on his bed, watching the rain drip off his window. They would just accumulate more and more water, and then they would slide down. It was unlike himself. Harry had experienced so much for a child. He was only 15. Why him? Because of the damn prophecy. Harry had experienced too much, he was still young. While other teens would be out enjoying life, Harry would be confronting the Dark Lord himself. This summer he slipped into a very deep depression.

He just lay there in his room everyday, watching things around him, only getting up to eat and write short letters to the order that say things like: I'm Ok and Still here. Harry had no will to do anything at all. He had lost his parents, he had lost his godfather, and he had so much responsibility to deal with.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore was sitting in his office thinking about young Harry Potter. He had to do something to cheer the boy up. The order members that had been assigned to watch him said that he did nothing but lay there all day long. He was having an emotional breakdown and the headmaster knew it. He just didn't know what he could do to help him. Maybe he should have someone help to deal with his problems?

Young Miss Tonks would be fine. She is a trusted member of the order and is around the same age as Harry. I just hope it is not to late Professor Dumbledore thought. Maybe she could even cheer him up. He got off of his chair, pushed it in and apperated to Grimmald Place.

"Ah, Miss. Tonks, just the person I was looking for, I need to ask a favor of you."

"ZZzzZ" Tonks was lying on the couch Sleeping. Why she must have fallen asleep on the job, Professor Dumbledore thought with a twinkle in his eyes, I must wake her up.

"Nymphadora, wake up…" Dumbledore said with a smile on his face.

"Huh? What! ErrSorry I was just—" Tonks tried to explain herself and accidentally turned her hair yellow / pink.

"No need to explain yourself Miss. Tonks, we all need a nap once in a while." He winked. Tonks screwed up her face and turned her hair back to her normal (for her) pink. "Anyways, on to the more pressing matters at hand, I need a favor of you. As you already know, Harry is having an emotional breakdown and is very depressed this summer due to his losses. I need you to go and help Harry."

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

Harry was lying on his bed thinking of what to do. He was as bored as hell but he didn't feel like doing anything at all. Right at that moment, Tonks apperated into the room, nearly causing Harry to fall off his bed.

"Wotcher Harry!"

"Tonks, what are you doing here?"

"Oh…I just decided to drop by and see how you were…Are you ok?" She said her voice full of concern. Harry could feel a lump forming in his throat, he tried to hold it back but he couldn't. He fell into Tonk's arms and just let it all out.

Tonks was a bit surprised when he started sobbing in her arms. She could feel how sad he felt. _Why did he have to go through all this, _she thought, _it's too much for just a kid. _She just held Harry in her arms until he spoke up again.

"I'm...m sorry T-Tonks…" Harry said, barely through his sobbing.

"Harry, there's nothing to be sorry about. You have been through a lot. There is no reason you should be sorry for Harry."

"It's just that I feel…weak…Shouldn't I be accepting his death, instead of crying like this?" Harry said. Tonks paused a moment before she answered.

"Harry, there is nothing wrong with mourning for someone, I miss him too Harry, he was a good friend to me. Come on, lie down." Tonks said, holding him in her arms until he fell asleep.

She felt sleepy too, so she decided she would just close her eyes for a rest...

A/N: Keep reviewing everyone because I will be writing this story at a rapid pace. Sorry if this is a real short chapter but I think it is suitable for a beginning chapter. The upcoming chapters will be long, I promise. Any suggestions are welcome, even if they are harsh.


	2. Feelings

A/N: This is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it because it will be nice and longgggggggg!. Be sure to leave a quick review!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and made up things that came from any of the Harry Potter series. The rest is mine.

**A/N: THIS IS THE EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER 2, FIXED WITH THE REVIEW SUGESSTIONS.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

Harry awoke to find Tonks sleeping right next to him. He decided to let he sleep for a while before waking her up. It felt nice to have someone sleeping next to him. _Hey I didn't have any nightmares last night…._She had the smell of strawberries and looked so peaceful sleeping there, next to him.

_Holy shit I think I like her! _Harry thought to himself. But then another voice in his head said: _But she's older than you!_

_So!_

_SHES OLDER THAN YOU!_

_SO!_

At that moment Harry decided to stop arguing with himself and wake up Tonks. He gently tapped her on her shoulder. No response. He tapped her again.

"Tonks wake up…" He said but she still didn't wake up. _Damn, she must be a really heavy sleeper. _Harry had an idea. He ran downstairs and got a glass of water. He ran back up the stairs and stood by his bed. He held the glass over Tonks and poured it down. _He-he. _

"What the—"Tonks said sputtering and getting up. "Harry, I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!" She grabbed a pillow and slammed it into Harry's face as hard as she could.

"Hey what did you do that for?" Harry said innocently, knowing well what he did.

"Why did you have to wake me up like that! Now I'm all wet." Tonks said. She took out her wand and muttered a quick incantation and she was dry again.

"You wouldn't wake up."

"Never mind already, I'm all dry now anyways."

"Swwry…" Harry made a very convincing puppy dog face that you could swear that he was a puppy.

"Ok, ok stop with the puppy face, on to other things. I came here to help you and train you if you like. But first we need to get you cleaned up. Go and take a shower, u smell."

Harry went to take a nice cold shower while Tonks was cleaning Harry's room. _How does he live in this garbage hole? _Tonks thought _I'm going to need extra energy today._

_

* * *

_

Harry came out of the shower wearing a plain baggy t-shirt and pants. He came into his room to find that it had been magically expanded with a bigger bed and a bathroom in there.

"Whoa, what the hell did you do to my room? It actually looks CLEAN for once!" Harry said with awe.

"Well, it took me a whole load of spells to do this. You could actually live in that old room of yours? And we need to do something about your hair mister. Ever heard of combing it?"

"I can't get it to be nice and neat. However I try I just can't for some reason. Once my aunt got mad at my hair for being so messy, that she took me to the barber and told him to shave me bald, I was so scared to go to school the next day my hair grew back. Ha, I wish I knew I had don't accidental magic back then…" Tonks stared at Harry with shock._ He was a metamorphmagus. That was one of the early signs of one!_

"Harry, that wasn't accidental magic, that's one of the earliest signs of a metamorphmagus! You are just an untrained one Harry!" Harry could not bevlive his ears. Infact he didn't.

"What did you say?"

"You're a metamorphmagus Harry."

"Wow… I wish I knew sooner, so I could hide that damn scar of mine. So what kind of training does it take to become a full metamorphmagus?" Harry asked with curiosity in his voice. He really wanted to know. "Where do you get training? Isn't there only a handful of metamorphmagus left in the world?"

"Well, it isn't very hard training; it takes about a year or two. I don't really know where you get all the training because I learned it from my grandmother. Yes. Harry, the sad truth is that there are only a handful of metamorphmagus left. Harry, we must keep this a secret from everybody. No one can find out, not even professor Dumbledore." Tonks' face looked serious. Dead Serious.

"Are you sure? Keep if from everyone? Even my friends? I don't think I can keep another secret from my friends…" Harry said, his throat starting to burn.

"What do you mean Harry?" Tonks asked.

"Didn't Professor Dumbledore tell you about the prophecy?"

"I thought it was smashed in the department of mysteries?" She said with confusion.

"He didn't tell the order!" Tonks shook her head.

"Ok here is the deal. It says something about me being born on the end of July. That's how we know it is me. It says that he marked me as his equal and that one must kill the other." Harry said. He paused and then continued. " professor Dumbledore told me after… t-the department of mysteries incident." Harry's eyes were starting to burn and he tried to hold back the tears but he couldn't. Tears were starting to roll down his cheeks as Tonks pulled him into an embrace.

"Why did I have to be the one Voldemort have to mark as his equal? Why did I have to get this damn scar of mine? Why do I have to worry about my closest friend's safety because he might just pop out of no where and murder them on the spot?"

"I know its hard Harry; it's hard on all of us. You don't have to worry about much of anything with professor Dumbledore around. Plus you have me to protect you. Come on lye down for a while. We can begin training if you want to." Harry calmed down again. Something in her voice was so soothing and comforting. …

* * *

"Ok, we are going to try and change your hair length. Clear your mind and then focus on your hair growing, slowly longer. It takes a lot, and I mean a lot of concentration to do this. Take your time or it will fail."

"Ok…" Harry closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths and cleared his mind. He focused on his hair and imagined that it slowly grew longer. _God, I hope I don't mess up in front of Tonks._

_

* * *

_

Tonks was watching Harry as he put his concentration into his hair growing. Tonks could see that his hair was growing at a slow pace but it was growing _Wow I didn't even get it the first time I tried it… He must be a really advanced one or he is using a lot of willpower and energy._

Around 5 minutes later Harry opened his eyes and asked:

"So, did it work?"

"That was great Harry! You got it on the first try too!"

"I don't feel any different"

"That is because your body also adjusts for the changes that you make so you don't feel much different. Look in the mirror." Tonks said, and Harry dashed to the bathroom to see what he had done.

"Cool!"

* * *

Harry trained for the rest of the day, working on the length of his hair. He got his time down to 1 minute and 25 seconds. Harry wasn't so satisfied that he did any good but Tonks said that he was getting on at a rapid pace. Tonks took Harry out to eat dinner; even though she knew she was sot supposed to be doing, due to security reasons.

"So Tonks are you sure you can get this Portkey right?" Harry asked cautiously as Tonks took out her wand to make a Portkey.

"I'm sure Harry, are you doubting the powers of an Auror?" She said stumbling a little.

"Maybe you shouldn't have had that glass of wine…"

"Na I'm fine Harry." She pointed her wand at a piece of parchment and it glowed an aqua blue. They both touched it and Harry could feel the unpleasant jerk as they Port keyed away……

* * *

A/N: THE FINAL ENDING….. A nice cliffhanger if I say so myself….. MUHAHAHAHAHAH

BE Sure to leave a quick review.

Mordecai's: Thanks for reviewing and don't you mean 30-40 per paragraph not chapter? Hehehe

Jollander: Thanks for reviewing and here is a well type ch2 done.

Thank you both for your reviews and I both love your Honks stories. They are great! Keep giving me comments like these! It makes a want to write more and more and more +)


End file.
